Monochrome
by Cool Heat
Summary: Reality is such a depressing waste to stay in. That's why, I created this…to satisfy my happiness. [OC Submission: CLOSED]
1. The Disappearance of Matsukaze Tenma

"H-Hello…? Where am I?" a young boy's voice echoed through the dark space. The whole area was nothing but darkness; the only sound that he could hear was those he made with his footsteps and breathing.

He started sweating and his breathing got heavier, scared that something might appear out of the blue. At that moment, he felt a tug from his shirt and he looked behind him to see a little girl with black long hair and grey eyes, holding a stuffed toy bear tightly in her arms. Her watery eyes gazed at the boy's eyes.

"Who are you, sir…?" she asked, a frightened tone building up in her voice.

The boy, pitying the little girl for being alone in the darkness, squat down to the floor and gave her a pat on the head. "I'm Matsukaze Tenma, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Chiyo…" the little girl responded.

Tenma smiled and gave the little girl a pat on the head. She smiled and giggled softly as a response to Tenma's pat. She never received this much affection for a long time. It made the boy wonder where she came from or how she got here.

He took Chiyo's hand and they started walking down the road to…who knows where? They were just walking; perhaps maybe find a way out of this place?

"How did you get here, Mister…?" she asked Tenma with curiosity.

Tenma tapped his cheek with his index finger as he tried so hard to remember on how he got to where he was. But the longer he thought, the more the thought would fade away from his mind. Eventually, Tenma shook his head.

"I don't remember at all. How about you?" he asked Chiyo.

She quickly responded by shaking her head, "No…but Mister, I…You, won't leave me…right?" she asked.

Tenma noticed how she trembled as she said those words. He smiled, why would leave alone such a little girl?

"I won't. I promise you that!" Tenma replied with confidence. The girl smiled and cheered.

Together, they started walking down the path to nowhere while they held each other's hand tightly.

But what Tenma or that little girl he's with know is that, well…

**…**

In some other time and other place, a young girl at 16 was alone in her room. The lights were off; she was lying down on her stomach with the only source of light from her laptop. The blankets covered her entire body and laptop to prevent from seeing what lies beyond her _shield_.

Her once wavy, chest-level, and light pink hair was now in a mess. God knows how long has she been in her bed. Hours, perhaps? Her indigo eyes were glued to the laptop. She didn't budge one bit, too hooked to what she's watching on her laptop.

She didn't realize that someone was ringing on the doorbell from the front door of her home. The girl's parents weren't home, and she was too _busy_ on her laptop. No one answered the ring.

The person who rang the doorbell waited outside of the house for a while, hoping that someone would answer. She brushed her elbow-length, brown hair with a comb as she waited. Ten minutes passed and she rang the doorbell again, waited for five more minutes to let someone answer. She knew that someone was home, but no one was answering.

As she waited, her attention averted to a window of the house. The window was half open with the curtain half covering the inside, and she observed how it looked like the room was dark yet showed a bright light in the room. Her hunch was right, there was someone in the house. And there seemed to be a reason why that person isn't answering.

The brown-haired girl turned on her cellphone and browsed through the contacts. She stopped when a certain name appeared. She pressed it and placed the cellphone near her ear. Oh God, please let her answer…

She could hear the faint tune of Nyan Cat playing from the half open window.

And her prayer was answered; the person she waited for answered the phone!

"Hello?~ This is Kikuchi Yumeko speaking~" the girl on the other end of the phone.

"We're going to be late because of you!" the brown-haired girl responded.

The girl on the other end named Yumeko giggled, "Eh? Is this Mi-chan?~" Yumeko teased, making the girl start to grow a little impatient on her.

"Yes, would you please hurry up? What are you doing in your room, anyway?" she asked.

"I was busy sleeping!" Yumeko responded.

"…You're lying."

Yumeko giggled, "Oh? So THE Fujisaki Miharu can now read through my lies? My, my, you're really great in reading me!"

The brown-haired girl named Miharu sighed, "I can read through your lies since you started fifth grade."

There was silence on the other end.

"…Oh. So anyways, what are we late for?" Yumeko asked.

"We have a meeting with one of the clients that requested for us to meet three days ago. You remember his name, right?" Miharu replied.

"Of course! Shindou Takuto, was it? I know him…Ibuki-san can't stop talking about him to me!" Yumeko exclaimed, "Alright, just give me a minute now!"

"Hurry up, alright? The principal is counting on the Crime Investigations Club if we don't try to do as much as we can…" Miharu said to her, but it was too late already. Yumeko hung up from her cellphone.

Minutes later, Yumeko rushed out of her. She wore the same thing as Miharu, the Raimon High school uniform.

Three years have passed since the Grand Celesta Galaxy incident happened. Tenma and all their friends grew and graduated from junior high school. Now, everyone was in high school and studied in Raimon High School.

Miharu and Yumeko walked down the path to Shindou's house…that they read through a map. Miharu handed Yumeko some papers that Shindou gave to her days ago.

"We should hurry, Shindou doesn't want us to be really late." Miharu told Yumeko, "And…I think he wants to talk about that incident."

Yumeko's eyes widened, "You don't mean that it's about that again, right?"

Miharu nodded, "Sadly, it's about that. The new product in the stores, Arrow X."

Arrow X is a newly released product from stores nationwide in Japan. It's said it can help people navigate their way to a certain destination they need to go by just typing in the address in it. It's a handheld device, recommended for use when walking to places.

What's the problem with it? Well people all over Japan have been disappearing lately because of it, mostly teenagers and young children who use it. Why so? Because all the missing people have one thing in common: They all own Arrow X.

"Damn, how many cases do we have about that stupid Arrow X?" Yumeko asked.

"About…10, if I remember. And that's about ten people disappearing who from our beloved school." Miharu explained.

"Aaagh!" Yumeko wailed, "So much work…"

Miharu gave Yumeko a pat on the back, "Well, it's your idea to form this club in the first place."

Yumeko sighed, "I know…but I didn't expect this much work to happen!"

Eight minutes past and they reached the Shindou residence. Yumeko rang the doorbell and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes answered the door. It was Shindou Takuto.

"Hello~ I'm Kikuchi Yumeko, captain of the Crime Investigations Club!" Yumeko greeted Shindou happily and grabbed Miharu by the shoulder, "And this is Fujisaki Miharu, co-captain of said club! You called for us?" she asked.

Shindou chuckled at the introduction, "I did, do come inside the house. We have a lot of matters to discuss."

The captain and co-captain entered the home only to be greeted by how grand Shindou's house looked like. It was like they were in the home of kings or queens. Shindou motioned them to enter the living room.

When they entered the living room, the first thing that caught their attention was the grand piano at the far end. They looked to the sofas at the side. There were two other boys sitting down on it.

"Yumeko, Miharu, I would like you to meet Tsurugi Kyousuke and Kirino Ranmaru. But…you probably know them already." Shindou said and the other two boys smiled and waved at them.

The duo waved back, Yumeko grinning at them and Miharu just gave them a small smile. They sat at the other sofa available. The discussion was about to start.

"So, why did you call for us, Shindou-san?" Yumeko asked.

Shindou kept quiet for a moment and bit his lip before answering, "It's about Matsukaze Tenma, because…he disappeared last week."

* * *

**Kikuchi Yumeko © the writer of this story  
Fujisaki Miharu © SHSL Kirino Ranmaru (oh yeah, thanks for submitting early...hehe)**

**wow, i tried making a nice intro...i really did. tbh, i don't really know what to write as a good intro but oh well~**

**anyway, yeah! this is an oc submission! here are some guidelines for it though:**

**- i only accept THREE OCs for the Crime Investigations Club, everyone else can make up other clubs.**  
**- if you want to reserve crushes, here's a list of crushes that are taken already: Amemiya Taiyou and Kirino Ranmaru (updated taken list from others: Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Ibuki Munemasa, Hakuryuu, Matatagi Hayato, Yukimura Hyouga, Kita Ichiban)**  
**- you have to either review or PM me if you want to join the story. that's when i give the form!**

**i think that's all the guidelines. please do review! and submit, i hope you, my dear reader, do! :'3  
**


	2. Too Many Meetings

**before i start, you know, i had a lot of trouble handling the OCs since there were more than what I wanted for, even for the C.I.C! ssoooo...i decided to just choose with a randomiser, three random OCs who will be the main members! everyone is like sub member or doesn't really do much. those three main OCs will be mentioned in the last part of the chapter. that's probably it!**

**warning for this chapter: a perverted Yumeko, and we see things about her that we didn't expect...for you guys. :'D**

* * *

"Tenma disappeared?" Miharu asked worriedly.

Shindou nodded, "He did. According to sources, he was supposed to walk to the supermarket to buy groceries but then he suddenly disappeared. People said he either got kidnapped or he..."

His voice drifted away and he didn't speak anymore, hesitant to speak about it further. Meanwhile, Miharu wrote down what Shindou said.

"Mmhmm, any other information to share about the problem?" Miharu asked.

"Well," Shindou spoke up, "Well, he also used the Arrow X to go to the supermarket. Many witnesses said he made it to the supermarket so perhaps, he disappeared after going to the groceries. Tsurugi would tell you more of these things, but not today."

Miharu listened to Shindou and continued to write down what he said, "Meeting with Tsurugi, huh?"

"Because I haven't formed up what I think about this situation. Want to form a meeting on Monday?" Tsurugi asked.

"Sure." Miharu replied, "Did you hear that, Yumeko?" she asked her friend and turned around only to see Yumeko...not concentrating at all. She saw that she was by Kirino's side, looking at his hair with shining eyes. Yumeko's hands stroked one of his pigtails.

"Your hair is so soft and pink~" she exclaimed happily as she twirled his hair around her index finger.

Kirino sweatdropped, "Th-Thanks...?"

Yumeko grinned, "Yeah~ you know, Kirino-san, Mi-ch-"

She was cut off almost instantly by Miharu who stood up from her chair, covered her mouth with her hand and Yumeko muffled the rest of her sentence. Kirino stared at Miharu, then Yumeko, then Miharu, then Yumeko again. It repeated around five more times when Miharu grinned and started to speak up.

"Well, Kirino, sorry to bother your time but me and Yumeko better get going! We have some other homeworks to do!" she proclaimed and waved at Kirino, Shindou, and Tsurugi a farewell before leaving the house.

They walked down the path back to Miharu's house, since it was the closest to Shindou's home. On the way, they were quiet and Yumeko noticed how Miharu was glaring at her. She turned to the brown-haired girl, grinning at her.

"Why feeling so _happy_, Mi-chan?~" Yumeko asked.

"...He almost knew." Miharu stated.

"Who? Kirino-senpai?~" the light pink-haired girl teased her senior. Miharu gave an even more intense glare at Yumeko, yet the said girl didn't flinch or cower.

"You know that me and him are in good terms, and if you tell him that I swear to God that I will-"

"Do what, Mi-chan?~" Yumeko asked. She went closer to her senior's side and tiptoed to be face to face to her. Miharu could feel discomfort when Yumeko went close to her. The light pink-haired girl's eyes looked lifeless to Miharu, "Harm me? Torture me? Kill me by hanging me to a tree or decapitating me? Perhaps push me off a bridge? Why would you be angry at me for such a little tease?"

"B-Because-" Miharu tried stuttering out but Yumeko cut her off and went even closer, making the brown-haired girl to back away from her a little bit.

"Come on, Mi-chan~" Yumeko squealed happily yet with such atrocity in her tone. She held Miharu's hands tightly to hers, "We know so well that you oh-so-_love_ him so much! I can already imagine you both in your marriage and on that night, you and him are having so much _fun_. Like, I can imagine you going on and on about how much of a _monster_ he is on the b-"

Yumeko didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Miharu pinned her to the wall of the building they were standing nearby and glared at her. The light pink-haired girl didn't speak any further, seeing how the look on Miharu's face made her realize that she pricked a needle to her patience.

"Usually, I would use my martial art skills for my defense but...the way the situation is now makes me think otherwise." Miharu warned the girl.

"A-Ah, Mi-chan, you don't have to be that harsh...!" Yumeko stuttered.

Miharu blinked twice, glaring at her before she spoke again, "...Don't tease me about that again, alright?"

"...Okay!" Yumeko piped up.

Miharu sighed and let go of Yumeko from the wall, whilst Yumeko grinned at her senior. They didn't speak to each other to avoid further annoyance and started walking down the path again to home.

Suddenly, Miharu heard the ring tone of her phone and she picked it up. It was message from another member of the Crime Investigations Club.

**.**

_Dear Miharu-senpai,_

_I did a lot of research today! Like, a lot of research...anyways, I have some new information about the rating of kids who own Arrow X from our school!_

_There are two new people who have said item! If you would like to know the names, tell Yumeko to check her email. Don't ask why. Thanks!_

_Your friend,_

_Kirijo Akihiko_

**.**

"Yumeko, I got a text message from Kirijo." Miharu said to her junior.

"Aki-chan? What does she want?" Yumeko asked.

"Well, she said that she has found the names of other people who bought Arrow X and you need to check your email for the names." Miharu replied.

Yumeko's eyes sparkled amongst hearing it, "Oooh! That means we get to meet new people!" she piped up gleefully as she took out her phone.

She swiped through her phone apps until she found the email app, opened it, and found the email that Kirijo sent. She pressed on the message, and two pictures appeared.

One was a picture of a young girl around Yumeko's age: Her hair was the colour of scarlet, reaching her waist and tied in a low ponytail. Strands of her hair framed her forehead and her bangs nearly covered her eyes. Her violet eyes matched with her hair colour. She was smiling at the picture.

The other was a boy this time: His fiery, red hair spiked up a little. And his eyes were at a similar crimson to his hair. On the picture, he held a serious expression.

Their names were Hanaraki Akara and Tsuruga Ren, respectively. And it was stated at the bottom of the pictures, followed by information about them.

"Aka-chan and Ren-kun, huh...they look cute~" Yumeko commented.

"You can't just call them like that, Yumeko! You haven't even met them!" Miharu complained.

Yumeko pouted, "Eeeh, I do what I want, Mi-chan! You're such a downer."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-you know what, forget it. Let's just go to my house, eat dinner and watch movies, alright? Our parents are going home late today anyways..." Miharu said with a sigh.

Yumeko jumped up and down, cheering, "Yay!"

**...**

In Sun Garden, Kirijo Akihiko just sent her text to her senior and email to her captain and laid down on her bed to rest. Finally, after hours of research through hacking the school security system from days ago and her keen eye, it was all paid off. Her vermillion red hair was in a mess, with a low ponytail that falls on her right shoulder. The sharp tipped bangs of her hair point downwards and a few strands of her hair frame her face and fall on her shoulders.

She lied down on her bed, her reddish brown eyes stared into the ceiling, the look on her face showed how tired she looked.

Suddenly, the door opened and another girl entered the room. She had red wavy hair, her black eyes gazed at the other red-haired girl. She wondered how long has she been in that position. Then Kirijo noticed her, and she sat up and greeted the female that entered her domain.

"Ah! Hello Ojou-chan!" Kirijo greeted the girl named "Ojou-chan"

The other female sighed, "Kirijo, don't call me with a "chan"...please?"

"Okay, Ojou-chan!" Kirijo replied happily, unaware of what she said.

Hakko sighed. She knew that Kirijo is the type to be really cheery and happy, and she loved calling people by their first names. There isn't any way to stop her from doing what she wants.

"Yeah," Hakko spoke, "I overheard from outside that you sent in the brand new data to Yumeko?"

Kirijo nodded, "Yeah! I bet they'll try meeting up with Ren-kun and Akara-chan soon."

And then they suddenly heard a ring, and Hakko took out her cellphone and noticed she received a text. It was from another member of the Crime Investigations Club, Mayuzumi Yasuna.

It was unusual for Yasuna to message them, but she did say to them when they first met that she would message them if it was important.

Hakko opened the text, and she read it together with Kirijo

**.**

_Hey Hakko,_

_I have some delicate information to share. Wish I would share it to the leaders but I think you and Kirijo (betting she's with you when I message this) would like to know it first, since you both are researchers._

_Meet me at the candy store near our school._

_NOW._

_From, Yasuna_

**.**

"Well, seems important, right?" Hakko asked.

"I agree, let's go!" Kirijo exclaimed, taking her jacket to use when she and Hakko would go outside.

"Sure." Hakko said with a smile.

And they left Sun Garden, bidding farewell to Hitomiko before they walked their way to the candy store.

* * *

**Tsuruga Ren © TransparentAnswer**

**Hanaraki Akara © SapphireSpade**

**Kirijo Akihiko © Shoujiki Shouji**

**Hakko Ojou © Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Mayuzumi Yasuna © Shiranai Atsune**

**if i made your OC pretty OOC, i'm so sorry;;;; so the people who own Kirijo, Hakko, and Yasuna, congrats for being the main members of CIC! thanks to everyone who submitted OCs! please do review!**


	3. No Sound

Who knows how many minutes have passed since she sent the message? Yasuna swayed her leg back and forth as she waited for the two girls. She has short (neck length) bright purple hair white highlighted streaks on it. She wore a bright golden yellow claw-shaped hair clip on her hair. Her mocha coloured eyes looked down at the table, staring at the cup of hot chocolate. She ordered it, but didn't plan to drink it until _they_ arrive.

She did say she'd meet them at the candy shop…but it's actually just right next to a café and she got tempted so…

"Yasu-chan~" a cheery voice was heard out of nowhere. Yasuna looked straight to see that Kirijo and Hakko were running towards her.

"So you did make it." Yasuna remarked, smiling innocently at them.

The two girls made it to Yasuna's side and sat at the available chairs that Yasuna's table had. They were out of breath, panting again and again.

"H-Hey, you said we'd meet up at the candy shop!" Hakko complained.

"I did, but there's a café nearby and I'm thirsty so I…" Yasuna didn't finish her sentence and started drinking up the hot chocolate.

Hakko sighed while Kirijo, who seems to have recovered quickly, took the café's menu and started looking through the food that they have.

"So…" Hakko spoke up, "What did you want to tell us?"

Yasuna placed down the cup of hot chocolate on the table, "Well, I just wanted to show you guys this."

She opened her shoulder bag and started rummaging through it. Eventually, she took out a folder and closed her bag. Hakko took the folder and opened it, and recognized it immediately.

"This…is one of the first few cases about Arrow X three months ago! The disappearance of the president of the Anti Bullying Club founder, Shigemi Risa!" Hakko exclaimed, "Why are you showing this to me?"

"Because, just an hour ago..." Yasuna paused to let in this dramatic moment, "When I was on my way here, I saw Shigemi on the way. Unconscious."

Hakko's mouth dropped a bit as she heard the words. Someone who disappeared…came back?

"Th-That's…great?" Hakko tried to say something, but she didn't know what emotion to express on how she feels. A big question popped up from her head, "What did you, Yasuna?"

"…I did what I think someone would do, call for help." Yasuna replied, "And she's in the hospital right now."

Hakko stood up from her seat, "Then let's go there now, we are the Crime Investigations Club after all! Follow me, peasants!"

Hakko started to walk away but then she felt someone grab the back of her shirt and pull her back. Behind the red-haired girl was Yasuna glaring at her. Behind her, was a curious Kirijo licking a big lollipop. Was it something she said? Of course…

"A-Ah…I mean, let's go together!" Hakko exclaimed, trying to not let both girls get the wrong idea. Yasuna let go of her grip from Kirijo and continued to glare at her. As for Kirijo, she didn't seem to like where this might go. She decided to say something to cheer up the mood.

"I don't get what's going on." Kirijo broke the silence, "But alright, Ojou-chan, let's go!"

**…**

"_Will you…stay by me, forever?" a weak voice asked._

_"Huh? Why would I do that, I understand your problems but I can't stay here forever. So, no!" another voice replied._

"_Wh-What do you mean, no?" the no longer weak voice asked, the tone of the voice turned to something mixed with shock, depression, and anger._

_"You heard me, I still have more to do than stay here! I can help you but not stay here!" the other voice pointed out._

"_You…you're just like everybody…else…" the voice murmured, the tone now filled with anger._

_"W-Wha...? Wait, what are yo-"_

_"Fine then! If you want all my happiness shattered to a million pieces then, fine! You may leave, but you will leave away something precious to you and you will feel my pain..."_

.

Instantly, the girl's ocean blue eyes opened and the first thing she sees is the white painted ceiling above. She tried sitting up but her head started aching and lay back down on…the bed? Her hair was glossy, wavy, dark brown hair that reaches her back, and she wore a long white dress.

Next to her, she spotted a bouquet of flowers next to her. There was a small note, saying that it came from her parents. It says:

Welcome back, Risa! Get better and come home soon!

The girl named Risa rubbed her forehead and muttered something but then…

…no sound came out from her mouth.

"Wh-What…?! My voice?" she thought.

Suddenly, the door barged open and Yasuna entered, with Hakko and Ojou following her. Yasuna went near the bed where Risa was on.

"Shigemi Risa! I'm Mayuzumi Yasuna, a member of the Crime Investigations Club! Are you feeling alright?" the purple haired girl asked.

Risa tried to say something to Yasuna but as she tried and tried, her voice wouldn't reach Yasuna's ears.

"Just as I feared…" Hakko spoke.

Yasuna turned around to Hakko's direction, "What do you mean?"

"Shigemi Risa, something must have happened in her disappearance. And what happened, is that she lost her **_voice_**."

* * *

**Shigemi Risa © Hinano Kinsuke**

**i make such a lame comeback after 8423974984 years omg ;n; i apologise for my absence! i'm really busy these past few days, my writing seems really sloppy here (i'll improve it...soon.) and i have a slight writer's block!**

**also, i made a poll that is needed for this story! i hope the creators of those who are the main members of C.I.C., whoever's OC will be specially chosen anyways, won't mind if i did something to your OC! unless it's mine...so yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


End file.
